Tiempo Fluido
by Esciam
Summary: Después del salto en el tiempo que hizo J, la realidad sigue cambiando, sobre todo, para K.


**Disclaimer: **_Men un Black III_ no me pertenece, es una franquicia de películas basadas en la idea original de Lowell Cunningham para unos comics. _Avengers the movie _no me pertenece, se basa en los personajes de la Marvel.

**Tiempo fluido**

J empezó a darse cuenta de que los cambios continuaban dándose tres días después. Primero, uno de sus compañeros entendió una de sus bromas. Aunque no se riera de ella, le regaló hasta una réplica mordaz. J se sorprendió más de ello de cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se reían los Eklohagos. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de más de diez años viviendo con lo imposible todos los días, se podía acostumbrar hasta al sentido del humor en MIB... Aunque el que se repitiera un par de veces al día en dos semanas, empezaba a hacerle sentir que algo extraño pasaba. Pero, para cuando desapareció de la faz de la tierra las galletas Exy, se dijo que era suficiente de aguantar los pequeños cambios, y habló con K.

―Los cambios seguirán por unos dos meses más después al regreso del viaje en el tiempo ―fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él.

Los dos estaban separados por unas cortinas, desnudos y bañándose con un agua ligeramente verde y "mágica", que usaban para quitarse de encima restos de una secuestradora Regbiana y muy radiactiva, a la que tuvieron que disparar antes de que matara al diplomático de su planeta rival. Para estar en esa situación, K hasta se había comportado excesivamente hablador. Aún así, J no cedió:

―No me hables como si fueras un doctor recitando los efectos secundarios de la aspirina. Esto es serio, el mundo no deja de cambiar, ¿y si terminamos en una de esas distopias donde morimos jóvenes y esclavos?

―Cruzamos un puente hasta que damos con él.

Dada la falta de preocupación, no del todo sorprendente, por parte de K en cuanto a "fluctuaciones" en el tiempo; J tuvo que hacer sus averiguaciones por su cuenta. Pero pronto dio con dificultades. Las demás misiones de viajes en el tiempo necesitaban las credenciales de alto cargo que dejaba acceder solo a los implicados en el salto, y él era el único que había pasado por ello en la actual oficina del MIB. Así que intentó dar con Griffin, pero así como había aparecido de la nada en una fiesta entre gente de Glamour, y aunque sabía que por su especie y ciclo vital, debía estar vivo; no consiguió rastrearle. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, o volado a otra galaxia hacía mucho. Por lo que no tuvo otra que ir en busca de la segunda persona que sabía sobre los viajes en el tiempo y sus consecuencias.

Cuando entró a la tienda, Jeffrey Price hizo movimientos para esconderse o debajo del mostrador o detrás de una puerta, antes de intentar sobreponerse y decirle aparentando tranquilidad:

―Hola, J. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

J toqueteó algunos de los aparatitos en las estanterías. Sabía que unos pocos de ellos eran hechos con sustancias alienígenas o usadas en diferentes inventos de ese tipo, pero no iba a conseguir una cooperación rápida si se ponía a pedir los permisos que, estaba seguro por el comportamiento de Jeffrey; no iban a estar en regla.

―Hola, Price. Mira, tengo unos problemillas con el servicio que me proveíste hace un par de semanas ―le dijo, amablemente.

―Sin ofender J, pero no es como si el salto en el tiempo tuviera pólizas, aún cuando me pagaran por ello. ―tal vez J le había hablado más amable de lo que hubiera tenido que hacer, así que cambió un poco el tono.

―Ay qué tierno viniendo a mí con eso, cuando he sido tan amable de no preguntarte sobre tu mercancía cuando, por ejemplo, aquí veo unos repuestos necesarios para la replicación neuronal que solo se consiguen con permiso médico, y esto por aquí, son perfectas para...

―OK, OK, lo siento ―dijo al instante Jeffrey, entiendo el punto al instante, y rascándose detrás de la oreja con nerviosismos―. Todo lo que sea por la buena agencia de los Hombres de Negro. A ver, ¿de qué problemillas hablas?

J le explicó de los cambios sucesivos y pequeños que se había dado en esos días. Sin embargo, aunque impresionado, Jeffrey no le dio mucha importancia.

―¿Has visto Directo al futuro?

―¿Esa es la enciclopedia de los viajes en el tiempo, Directo al futuro? ―lo dijo en ese tono entre broma y en serio que había aprendido a usar. En cuanto las revelaciones en su vida como Hombre de Negro; nada, por más hilarante que sonara, podía ser descartado como real.

Jeffrey encogió uno de sus hombros mientras cogía lapicero y papel, para dibujar una línea que se bifurcaba.

―La versión no recortada de la trilogía lo es, pero ese no es el punto ―decía―. ¿Has visto la escena en que el Doc le explica a Marty lo de los universos alternos? Pues bien, ―bifurcó las dos líneas anteriores, y luego las cuatro líneas que quedaron, que bifurcó hasta que terminaron habiendo ocho nuevas líneas… Terminó logrando un dibujo como de árbol-fractal. Luego, se lo enseñó y señaló con el dedo―, este es el tiempo. El tiempo es una gran red de infinitas decisiones de todos los seres vivientes, y que producen una infinidad de universos. Pero lo que la gente olvida, es que cuando alguien salta ―cogió un pilot rojo, y dibujó una línea entre dos líneas alejadas entre sí―, la persona que salta se encuentra entre universos.

―Entre universos ―repitió J, pidiendo más explicación que esa.

―Tú eres esta línea ―señaló la línea roja―. No lo sentirás, pero eres tiempo en ti mismo. Eres un árbol como este, lo que hiciste en esta línea, que cambió la otra línea, hace que…

―Espera, espera, espera, no entiendo nada. ¿Soy una línea o un árbol, o qué?

Jeffrey lo pensó un poco, como si intentara poner en palabras simples algo muy difícil de explicar.

―Eres como una posa…

―¡Una posa! Price, me estás perdiendo.

―OK, OK, intentaré ser más simple. ―Lo pensó un poco más, decidiendo y descartando maneras de decirlo, hasta que finalmente comentó―: El punto es que sientes que tu vida cambia constantemente porque el tiempo es fluido para ti. Ahora mismo, se están construyendo todos los universos alternos que se producen de tu salto en el tiempo y, como tú estás en medio de ello ―cogió de nuevo el pilot rojo, para repintar una línea, e ir escogiendo bifurcaciones, como si pintara una ruta―, te das cuenta cuando se dan los cambios de universos, hasta que se define en cuál de esos universos alternos te vas a… acoplar.

―OK, de acuerdo… ―J estuvo aliviado de por fin tener una respuesta, pero recordó lo más acuciante― ¿Qué tan peligroso es?

―¿Peligroso? Como has sobrevivido a los saltos, esto no es nada peligroso; aunque podrías sentir algo de vaguedad mental y muchas ganas de tomar leche y comer azúcares por unos dos meses.

―¡No por mí, Price, para el universo!

Jeffrey se rió, como si hubiera dicho una muy buena broma. Cuando vio que J lo decía muy en serio, se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

―El tiempo y sus universos seguirán por ahí hagamos o no hagamos. Somos menos que granos de arena para ellos, ¿sabes?

J empezaba a perder la paciencia.

―¿Qué tanto podría cambiar el mundo hasta que me… acople en un universo?

―El mundo no está cambiando, tú eres el que cambia de universos, pero sientes que cambian porque son los universos en los que… ―J dio un pequeño golpe en el mostrador, y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza con el que le pedía que le respondiera a la pregunta―. OK, de acuerdo hombre, tranquilo. Los cambios más fuertes los sientes al inicio del regreso, por lo que más que esto, tu mundo no va a cambiar. Todo terminará en unos dos meses después del viaje.

En resumen, todo concluía en lo que K le había dicho. J se tranquilizó, aunque no debió hacerlo.

**-o-**

No hubo mayores cambios unas semanas después de esa charla. La gente del MIB seguía siendo un poco más humana, solo para el ojo entrenado y deseoso como el de J, pero ese era un gran cambio que apreciaba mucho. Por lo demás, un par de cambios de nombres de calles, la falta de sus galletas, el cambio de recepcionista en un motel de refugiados y la desaparición de una cantante juvenil. Podía vivir tranquilamente con esos cambios mientras se las veía, entre otras cosas, con una guerra de pandillas espaciales en medio Manhattan, la búsqueda de un fugitivo Evdwank y el final de la cumbre diplomática interesteral que casi terminó en desastre.

De hecho, nada era tan insoportable y que deseó mil veces que hubiera cambiado, como lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: el informe cuatrimestral de uso de herramientas. El de misiones podía hacerse con alta tecnología de memoria, pero por especificaciones del departamento más paranoico y reglado de MIB, el informe de herramientas se debía hacer a la civil y a la antigua: con papel y lapiceros. ¡Qué engorro!

Cuando sintió llegar a K, J no se reprimió de quejarse por enésima vez.

En serio K, sé que obtenemos el dinero de nuestros juguetitos, pero ¿ni siquiera podemos sacar fotocopias de los archivos, sino rellenarlos tres veces?

―Solo las hojas no pueden ser hackeadas.

J bajó las piernas, que había subido en el escritorio, y se arregló la corbata. Como O solo llevaba pocas semanas de jefa, se solía sentir casi como un novato frente a ella. K, que había llegado junto a la mujer, simplemente tomó un trago de su café y se sentó en el escritorio frente a J.

―Pero dicen que tendrán esa tecnología para dentro de dos años ―comentó.

Lo que pasó a continuación, fue lo que hizo sorprenderse más a J en toda su vida. Todo empezó con nada, solo el segundo en qu se miraron. J nunca sabría qué era lo diferente en ese intercambio, pero lo hubo y mucho; como el que ella le acariciara levemente el hombro a K en su camino hacia la oficina. J se quedó de piedra como por dos segundos o una eternidad, hasta que se acercó a su compañero, que estaba sacando su lapicero para rellenar fórmulas. Por unos instantes se vieron, K neutral, pero J se imaginaba que preguntándole qué tanto pasaba; y J buscando la mejor manera de decirlo. Al final dio con:

―¿Tú y O, ―se sonrió―, hicieron una misión extra…?

K simplemente pestañeó con lentitud, y subió las hojas a la altura de su rostro para leer lo que le pedían en los informes mientras decía:

―Busca tu propio matrimonio en el cual entrometerte.

J estuvo paralizado del shock por más de un par de minutos. Y lo estuvo hasta que oyó la alarma de entrada de invasión. No la oía desde hacía cinco meses. Ya era hora: Había un promedio de 1,79 invasiones anuales, y no se había presentado una en ese año. Así que, más alertas que siempre, pero sin entrar en pánico alguno; J, K y todos los demás agentes de campo fueron a ver las pantallas frente a las cuales los gemelos tentáculos trabajaban rápidamente. A la vez, O bajaba de su oficina, explicando lo que pasaba:

―Se acaba de abrir una entrada de gusano interestelar, desde donde se avistan por lo menos seis naves ofidíco-androide tipo VD-7… ―J dio un silbido. Eran naves de última generación, pero comercializadas― ¿Qué nos viene a visitar?

Los gemelos tentáculos se pusieron a hablar uno seguido del otro.

―Tenemos problemas.

―Muchos problemas.

―Como siempre ―comentó J―. Y aún no se acostumbran a eso, ¿eh?

―No es como lo de siempre.

―No, esto es la clase de problema que no podemos tratar.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó O.

―Porque no está en nuestra jurisdicción ―dijeron al unísono.

J frunció mucho el ceño, confuso y enojado. Así que se volvió a mirar a K.

―Nosotros no compartimos jurisdicción… ¿O sí? ―dado que en ese universo alterno, K y O estaban casados, todo era posible. Pero éste solo movió un poco la cabeza, le miró y subió un poco su ceja. Eso significa un "_No seas idiota_" no.

―¿Quién la tiene y por qué? ―preguntaba O.

―SHIELD.

J se dio cuenta de qu compartieron una mirada, y una que le hizo preocuparse.

―¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? SHIELD son los que juegan a espías de superhéroes vistiendo mallas ¿no?, ya hemos "trabajado con ellos". ―y las comillas las hizo con los dedos―. Simplemente tomamos el control, hacemos el trabajo pidiendo su colaboración, luego flasheamos y…

―Ve ―dijo de repente O, hablando con K, como si hubiera accedido a una petición de él que los dos hubieran estado debatiendo solo con mirarse.

K asintió levemente, se dio la vuelta, sacó su neurolizador y teléfono celular del saco e inició el camino hacia afuera. J le siguió solo un segundo después.

―Vamos a hacernos cargo como siempre, ¿verdad?

―No, esta vez vamos a observar y apoyar.

―¿Qué? No quedamos en que estamos en este problema porque los de SHIELD son unos incompetentes ¿Por qué solo observaríamos?

―Se lo debemos a Phillip.

J abrió la boca un instante, listo a decir algo, pero se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que estuvo seguro de que:

―No conozco ningún Phillip de SHIELD.

K paró un momento entre un paso y otro, y mientras esperaba que le contestaran la llamada que había hecho con teléfono celular, comentó:

―Lo del viaje en el tiempo en serio que cambiaron las cosas. ―cuando por fin le respondieron, un hombre rubio con unas líneas de expresión cerca de la boca que lo hacía parecer sonriente; miró a K con cierta exasperación:

―_Estoy ocupado, ahora mismo._

―Lo siento, pero es urgente que mires esto… ―y en ese momento, K flasheó al hombre con su neurolizador. Pero lo hizo apretando un botón al fondo del aparato que J nunca había visto, y que produjo una luz negra en vez de blanca―. Supimos lo que pasa por SHIELD y vamos a ayudar.

Pero el hombre, aún parpadeando por el flashazo, le interrumpió:

―Creo que estamos más allá que los neuralizadores, no tenemos Estatua de la Libertad que valga. SHIELD se tiene que hacer cargo, papá; espero que mamá esté haciéndose cargo de eso…

―O lo sabe. Lo haremos como tú quieras.

Phil parecía realmente sorprendido, pero no tanto como J, que después de asimilar la situación, solo pudo preguntar:

―¿Neuralizas a tu propia familia, K? ―casi que horrorizado.

―No lo he neuralizado, lo he hecho recordar. ―se defendió este, y luego le explicó a su hijo―. Aún se está acoplando al viaje en el tiempo.

J debió sorprenderse más de que ese recién conocido hijo d pareciera entender más de los efectos secundarios a situaciones que solo pasaban en el MIB que él mismo, pero no lo hizo. Más bien, agradeció que Phil mirara hacia él y, se tomara un momento para explicarle:

―"_Neuralización focalizada reversible_". _Es lo que ganas cuando no quieres seguir el negocio familiar_ ―hablándole con toda familiaridad hacia J. La imagen no era muy buena, tampoco el sonido, porque él se estaba movimiento, y el lugar parecía estar en un caos. Muchos hablaban a la vez, daban órdenes, gritaban, las luces fluctuaban. Sin embargo, Phil no había perdido el control, y hablab con cierta tranquilidad―. C_uando creces en la guardería del MIB, hay muchos recuerdos que nadie de fuera debería conocer, y por los cuales no confían a alguien que los guardará. Ya sabes cómo es: primero flasheas, luego preguntas y luego flasheas de nuevo._

_―_¿Andas por ahí, con toda tu vida olvidada hasta que alguien te hace el anti-falsh? _―_le preguntó J, mientras subían hacia el ascensor con puertas dobles―. Es raro… ¿No te hace tener más problemas familiares no recordar a tus padres?

Phil le sonrió, divertido por un instante.

―_No es tan malo, solo tengo recuerdos inventados sobre el trabajo de mis padres y algunas cosas de mi vida para encubrir lo que verdaderamente pasó. Es un tanto extraño recordar a mis padres Kevin y Olivia, pero n O... De hecho, Phil Coulson se lleva muy bien con sus padres. _

J miró hacia el impasible K.

―No lo hubiera imaginado.

Phil se sonrió. Él sí entendía y valoraba las ironías. J decidió que de seguro el sentido del humor se saltaba una generación en esa familia.

―Bien, Phillip, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ―volvió al punto K.

**-o-**

Los de MIB estuvieron en el desastre de la invasión, ayudando a que no hubieran más muertos, aunque por los destrozos (gracias al _modus operandi _de las luchas por super héroes) era muy difícil ser realmente útil. Aún cuando empezaron a usar su tecnología de avanzada, y a algunos alienígenas con habilidades y suficiente amabilidad para sentirse compelidos a ayudar, las cosas iban muy mal. Por lo menos tres edificios de varios pisos medio destruidos, eran solo la punta del iceberg del desastre.

Y J sentía que las cosas eran aún más complicadas porque K no estaba allí. Casi al inicio del ataque en sí, poco después de que se dieran cuenta de que la nave de SHIELD estaba siendo atacada, él había recibido una llamada por parte de O y, simplemente, dejado ahí a J en New York, a cargo de toda la operación.

No que no hubiera estado a cargo de operaciones sin K antes, pero nunca en un desastre de esa envergadura, gracias a los incompetentes de los héroes que no tenían grandes habilidades para hacer las cosas en secreto. Realmente, tal vez ni K hubiera estado preparado para lo que se les vino.

Y aún así, estando rodeado y concentrado en tanto caos, J se dio cuenta del cambio. Estaba ayudando a sacar gente de los escombros usando parches antigravitacionales, cuando… Algo pasó, no supo decir del todo qué, pero tuvo un pinchazo en la cabeza y un mareo que le hizo perder un poco la coordinación. Para cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro mundo. Uno donde la destrucción era aún peor.

―¡Maldita sea! ―gritó.

¡Sabía que eso de pasar de un universo a otro no le iba a traer nada bueno, lo sabía!

**-o-**

―Eres más bajo de lo que creí ―fue lo que le dijo J a Phil, cuando lo vio junto a K en el vestidor.

J acababa de salir de un baño con "agua verde mágica", después de estar despierto casi cuatro días, ayudando en lo que podía tras el desastre SHIELD-alienígenas.

Phil y K también habían estado allí, como la gran mayoría de todo personal de emergencias de todas las instituciones a un par de estados a la redonda. Todos estaban hechos polvo, hartos del dolor y la destrucción; y aún así, Phil tuvo una sonrisa tímida para con su comentario.

―Es raro, me dijiste eso mismo la primera vez que nos conocimos.

J abrió la puerta de su casillero, en busca de su ropa.

―Lo raro es que para mí, hasta ahora te estoy conociendo.

Phillip amplió su sonrisa.

―Lo raro es que no nos parezca raro.

J negó sonriendo a su vez, mientras sacaba su ropa. Fue hacia un biombo, para vestirse con cierta privacidad y fue al grano:

―¿A qué debo el gusto de su presencia? Si es por la vieja charla de, "_Esto es una mierda, pero lo hemos vivido también, lo entendemos" _no es necesario. Estuve en el desastre del once de setiembre y esto… Es peor, pero es comparable.

―Y es mi culpa ―dijo K.

J y Phil le miraron, y se dieron cuenta de que en su impasibilidad, había un deje de disculpa que solo los ojos conocedores podrían ver.

―A menos de que hayas orquestado sin que supiéramos la locura de Loki, no es tu culpa, padre ―dijo Phil, como si insistiera una vez más en ello.

―No, espera, espera… ¿Por qué sería tu culpa? ―preguntó J a K, bajando la camiseta que se iba a poner.

K pareció que pensaba decirlo, pero decidió cambiar de idea:

―Es una mierda, pero le haremos frente, como siempre.

Y, sin más, salió del lugar.

J quiso seguirle, pero Phil se le puso al frente. Algo que también era raro sobre ese recién descubierto hijo de K y O, era que por más que tuviera maneras y expresiones mucho más relajadas, parecía haber heredado de sus padres cierto aire impositivo. Solo por eso, J desistió de seguir a su compañero.

―En unos días, después de muchos pie de mi madre y cuando las cosas no estén tan frescas. Ahora, solo se cerraría en banda.

J no podía dejar de tener la imagen de O horneando mientras se ponía los pantalones… Bizarro, muy bizarro.

―Pero tú sí sabes qué pasó. ―dijo, cuando pudo quitarse la imagen de la cabeza.

Phil dio un resoplido, movió la cabeza y se rascó la quijada, pensativo.

―No me lo ha dicho todo, pero sé que tuvo que decidir entre una vida y el mundo. Y decidió salvarme.

J pudo haber preguntando qué tenía que ver su vida con el empeoramiento de la invasión, pero no lo hizo. Y, después de hasta segundos de silencio en que se terminó de poner la ropa de civil, se sorprendió al decir.

―Tú eres la razón por la que el MIB es más humano, ¿verdad?

Phil tuvo un pequeño respingo de respuesta, y lo pensó un poco antes de decir.

―No lo sé, aunque imagino que tener a un niño preguntón por estos pasillos, pudo haber ablandado sensibilidades ―miró hacia la salida, y luego a J―. ¿Nos acompañas a casa a por pie? Sé que mamá estará partiendo en cuatro el primero de ellos ahora mismo.

J se puso la chaqueta, lo último que le faltaba.

―¿Por qué no? Tengo que conocer a mi viejo amigo Phillip, el hijo de K.

―A cualquiera de los dos, nos gusta más Phil.

―Y, cuéntame, a dónde vamos, ¿creciste ahí, o…? ―tu vida, tu familia, tu historia… ¿¡K casado con O y teniendo hijo!? J quería preguntar mucho, pero le pareció que iniciar por la casa no era muy impositivo.

―Sí, hasta que me fui a la universidad, aunque madre me mantiene el cuarto igual de cómo lo dejé. Prepárate: está en un suburbio, tiene jardín, valla blanca, árbol con hamaca de llanta y por lo menos cuatro habitaciones secretas con armas…

Algo, por lo menos, seguía igual.


End file.
